


Ending Scene

by jellyfish1816



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I am so sorry for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish1816/pseuds/jellyfish1816
Summary: You told me you'll love me. So what is this?





	Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two-year-old drabble that I published here in ao3 on a long gone account  
> i found it once again while i was cleaning my documents so here it is

“Hi,” Hoseok exhales, nervousness clear in his speech, “it’s been a while.”

He offers his hand to the other man standing in front of him. He hasn’t changed at all. Still the same unmovable mountain of a man. Hoseok still remembers and cherishes the days they spent together. All the road trips where they were free to be who they are. Nobody knew them in the faraway places that they went to, and they could proudly show off their love for each other. All the nights they spent together. Hoseok running his fingers through the man’s jet black hair, the visible contrast against Hoseok’s pale fingers that gave him so much satisfaction. Being able to wake up next to him was bliss to Hoseok. The little crinkle on the other man’s right eye when he wakes up and smiles at Hoseok who had been watching him. It was the little things that he remembers.

“Hoseok…” The man utters the name like he’s clinging to every syllable, to every letter. With his hands trembling, he reaches for Hoseok’s hand, his grip a little too tight, as if he doesn’t want to let go.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok puts on a brave face, a smile he forced himself to make. “So, how have you been?”

Hyunwoo says nothing. For a moment, everything stood still. Their hands linger, searching for the other’s warmth. It was as if the universe was giving Hoseok false hope, that maybe it could still work out. Maybe, just maybe, they still love each other. Just the thought that they no longer do still pricks at Hoseok’s heart. It’s been almost two years but he wishes he could still go back to their first meeting. At the same time, he also wishes that he never approached the man that would become his first love. If he avoided Hyunwoo that day, he wouldn’t be hurting like this. Hyunwoo's grip tightens around Hoseok, his eye’s telling Hoseok that he wants to stay like this for just a minute longer.

Hyunwoo had always been very reserved, a man of very few words. He tends to keep to himself and only really opens up in front of people he trusts. All their friends had told him that they only saw Hyunwoo genuinely laughing when he was with Hoseok. And Hoseok managed to coax out more of that playfulness out when they were alone together. He remembers the times when he would share new music that he discovered with Hyunwoo and he would freely dance to the beat of the music. Hoseok would always join him for fun and laughter would fill up his one bedroom apartment.

But all of that is over now. There’s no turning back time. He loved Hyunwoo, he really did. And Hoseok knows that Hyunwoo loved him. But somewhere along the line, they ran out of love to give.

“Hyung!” A playful voice snaps both of them back to reality and Hoseok quickly let goes of Hyunwoo’s hand. It was Minhyuk, Hyunwoo’s roommate. “I’ve been looking all over for you, hyung. Jooheon just got here and immediately went to the DJ's booth demanding that his mixtape is played. Can you please tell him to kindly shut up? He’s not even offering us his best works! And you know he has them.”

Hyunwoo sighs, but allows a little smile to form on his face, “I guess I have no choice huh. Hoseok can you – “

“Hoseok hyung! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Minhyuk interrupts, as excitable as ever.

“Yeah well, you know how it is. Whenever he has the opportunity to, Hyungwon always tries to drag me out of my pajamas.” Hoseok looks down, a little bashful. The three of them knows the reason why he's rarely seen at parties nowadays. Hoseok knows it, Hyunwoo knows it, and so does Minhyuk. “Well? What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn’t you be saving a DJ from having to play Jooheon’s mixtape?”

“Right… Right! Come on, hyung. Captain Korea needs to save the night,” the name made Hoseok chuckle a little. It was a nickname for Hyunwoo he started and that the rest of their friends picked up.

Hyunwoo stops in front of him - desperation visible in his face, “Hoseok, please can you please stay here. Wait for me to come back, I need to talk to you. Please.”

“Is there anything that we need to talk about?” Hoseok replies, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Hopefully. I hope so,” Hyunwoo mumbles as he follows Minhyuk into the sea of people.

“Goddamn it, Son Hyunwoo. Why is your grip so strong?” Hoseok massages his hand, a bit red from the prolonged handshake earlier. Hyunwoo’s voice sounded so soft and regretful at the same time, Hoseok couldn’t help but agree to the simple request. Hoseok thought that it’s for the better. They could talk it out and all the lingering feelings will magically disappear. Maybe they can even become friends again. Maybe they can finally move on. Maybe Hoseok can fall in love again - with someone else - and love them with no doubt that he’s the only one in his heart.

_Maybe…maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> clearly, this was inspired by IU's Ending Scene. that song got me feeling all types of sad  
> i originally wanted to expand on this story but i'm a bit unsure of that now


End file.
